I Need You Translation French
by Fan-Nanaka
Summary: Sanji est malade et Nami prend soin de lui. Oneshot #par Erase, traduction en français par Japan-Nanaka.


Well this is my first translation, from (sweet) Erase's fanfic, _I Need You._ link here : .net/s/4965457/1/

Et bien, ceci est ma toute première traduction de fanfic, de (gentille) Erase, _I Need You_. Le lien est ici : .net/s/4965457/1/

::

Chopper soupira alors qu'ils accostaient l'île. Le cuisinier était malade et il fallait aller chercher des herbes médicinales. C'était une île sauvage et une fois qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la jungle, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de revenir les mains vides. Il avait donc besoin de demander à quelqu'un de rester sur le bateau pour prendre soin de Sanji. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'intelligent, à qui l'on puisse faire confiance…

" N-Nami ? "

Bien que la navigatrice l'effraye quelques fois, c'était la meilleure candidate. Luffy était un idiot, Usopp était incompétent, Zoro le tuerait probablement, Franky et Brook étaient aussi débiles que le capitaine et Robin aurait sans doute envie d'explorer l'île.

" Oui, Chopper ? "

" Pourrais-tu rester sur le bateau et t'occuper de Sanji pendant qu'on est pas là ? "

" Ok. "

Le renne la regarda d'un air choqué.

" Vraiment ? Juste comme ça ? Ça alors, je pensais que j'aurais à te payer.

" Non, je le ferai gratuitement. Maintenant arrêtes de t'inquiéter petite tête de renne et va, ils t'attendent. "

" Oh, ok ! Merci Nami ! "

Le renne courut hors du bateau avec un large sourire aux lèvres, désireux de partir en exploration avec Luffy et les autres.

Nami sourit et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur.

" Sanji-kun ? " murmura-t-elle doucement. Le cuisinier dormait dans un des lits. Elle marcha vers lui sans faire de bruit puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

" Oh Sanji-kun. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime...Mais tu ne dois pas le savoir. Je ne peux pas te laisser une chance de briser mon cœur. "

Elle soupira et observa son visage en souriant. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sourit.

La navigatrice se releva et examina le mémo que Chopper avait laissé sur une table à proximité.

_Ne le réveilles pas, il a besoin d'autant de repos qu'il puisse prendre. Assures-toi qu'il mange à son réveil. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'affamer le cuisinier, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, c'était une blague stupide mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Oh, et assures-toi également de prendre sa température. Si la fièvre augmente, fais lui prendre quelques unes de ces pilules, près de cette note._

Nami leva un sourcil.

" Hmm, je me demande comment Chopper écrit avec des sabots ? Oh, je lui demanderai plus tard. "  
Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à boire. Elle saisit quelques bouteilles de bière et retourna à l'infirmerie. La rouquine les déposa brusquement sur une table et en prit une, en la frappant contre la table pour enlever le bouchon. La capsule en métal roula jusqu'au sol et pivota un peu avant de tomber immobile. Nami prit une gorgée de bière et regarda Sanji.

" _Dors bien, mon ange."  
_Elle observa autour d'elle. Wow, Chopper est un renne vraiment soigné. Pas une chose qui ne soit à sa place.  
" Eh, Nami-san ? C'est toi ? "  
Elle se retourna vers lui.  
" Oh, Sanji-kun, tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?"  
" Super. J'ai fait un rêve magnifique. "  
" Ah, vraiment ? "  
" Oui, J'ai rêvé qu'une fille vraiment très belle m'a embrassé. "  
Nami faillit s'étouffer avec la bière.  
" ça ne fait que montrer une fois de plus à quel point tu es un pervers. "  
Il sourit légèrement, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Mais Nami vit quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. Etait-ce…de la peine ?

" Euh, Sanji...Tu sais que je plaisante, hein ? "  
" Oui, bien sûr... "  
Elle se hurla mentalement pour le fait de toujours agir aussi méchamment.

" Nami-san. Je peux te parler sérieusement ? "  
" Uh-uh, attends juste une seconde. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger."  
Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine. La navigatrice se mit à faire un sandwich pour lui. Lorsqu'elle essaya de couper quelques tranches de fromage, son esprit commença à errer. Et si elle lui avouait ses sentiments et qu'il ne la repoussait pas ? Et s'il l'aimait en retour ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Et si-  
" Et m… "

Nami laissa tomber le couteau et serra sa main douloureuse.  
_"Note à moi-même : NE PAS se perdre dans les pensées quand on tient des objets coupants. Owww ! "_

Elle revint à l'infirmerie.  
" Sanji, désolée, j'étais en train de faire ton sandwich et je me suis coupée, je- "  
" Quoi, laisses-moi voir."  
" Sanji, je pense que tu ne devrais pas te lever. "  
Le cuistot ignora ses recommandations et prit délicatement sa main.

" Ça a l'air assez méchant. Laisses-moi te trouver des onguents et des bandages. Assieds-toi ici. "

Elle soupira. Sanji fouina la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce dont il avait besoin. Il revint vers elle, reprit sa main et soigna rapidement la blessure.

" Et merde, Sanji. "  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça fait mal ? "  
"Non, je...je suis restée pour prendre soin de toi et tu as fini par prendre soin de moi. "  
" ça m'est égal."  
" Je sais que ça t'es égal et ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. "  
Il contempla ses yeux. Ces yeux noisette, chaleureux, stupéfiants. Il arrêta simplement de penser et l'embrassa. À la surprise de chacun d'entre eux, elle ne s'y opposa pas.

-

Il est assez embarrassant de trouver deux de vos nakama, à moitié nus, en train de se peloter dans l'infirmerie. Surtout quand personne ne s'est jamais douté que cela puisse arriver un jour. Renforcé par le chœur collectif de " P***** de m... " de Zoro et Franky ; Luffy, Usopp et Chopper se contentant de rester là debout, la bouche ouverte, la mâchoire de Brook tomba littéralement au sol.

Robin était la seule qui dit quelque chose de clair.

" Pour l'amour du ciel, Nami, enfiles quelque chose. "  
-

"Euh, Sanji-kun ? "

Le blond lui sourit.  
" Oui, Nami-san ? "  
" Tout d'abord, arrêtes de m'appeler Nami-san. C'est beaucoup trop formel. "  
" Oh, ok, désolé, Nami-_chan. _"  
Elle souri tendrement.  
" Je voulais juste dire...Oh, oublies ça. "  
" Quoi ? "  
" Non, c'est pas grave. C'était stupide. "  
" J'en doute. Allez, dis-moi. Il ne doit y avoir aucun secret entre nous. "  
" Sanji...je...j'ai besoin de toi, ok ? J'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi et pas juste être avec moi quand il n'y a pas d'autre garce aux alentours. J'ai besoin que tu sois fidèle et que tu m'appartiennes, rien qu'à moi. Et je ne pense sincèrement pas que tu en sois capable. Mais j'ai besoin que tu essayes et juste..."  
Elle renifla alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage.

" J'ai besoin que tu sois réellement et véritablement mon copain parce que je t'aime. "  
" Nami...Je t'aime aussi. Si c'est ce qui te rend heureuse alors je le ferais. D'ailleurs... "  
Il eut un large sourire.  
" Pourquoi pourchasser des filles alors que j'ai déjà la meilleure copine au monde ? "  
Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.  
" Sanji-kun...Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi arrêter de fumer ? "  
" Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, tu sais ? "  
" Désolée. "  
" Mais je vais essayer. Pour toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. "

::

Voilà donc je tiens à préciser que pour les traductions, autant ne pas faire de critiques sur le style (orf quoi que...), mais surtout sur les critères de ... traduction !!! :D je vous remercie d'avance, autant pour les critiques d'amateurs, que les fondées mais pas toujours supra positives :) Cela dit en passant, si vous tenez à critiquer le style, les mots/phrases/expressions ou autres employés, allez donc sur la page de Erase, mais il faudrait par contre écrire la critique en anglais :S (encore un job pour moi!?)


End file.
